Cages of Fire
by DarkBlaziken
Summary: Pokemon's POV, Oneshot. Part two of the Five of Disaster Quintet


**A/N: **Well, I'm officially on hiatus but I wrote this quite a while ago. Anyway, this is for my friend, Arcanine Majesty. Happy birthday! Not the best piece of work, but oh well, I had prepared no other birthday present. Sorry! (Not sure if something angsty like this is even suitable for a birthday, but I don't know how to write anything else.

* * *

_**Cages of Fire**_

Climbing to the hilltop, I surveyed the forest beneath me with pride.

Pidgeys and Spearows perched on their branches, chattering unconcernedly; a Furret darted between trees, pausing only now and then to grab a tasty nut; groups of water pokémon splashed happily in the stream; a herd of Tauros grazed peacefully; a swarm of Beedrill buzzed around collecting nectar.

The perfect scene of tranquility.

It may not be much, but I have guarded my forest well.

_I was the King of the Forest._

---

Above me, a Butterfree trilled a shrill warning cry.

Every pokémon stopped what they were doing, stunned. The effect of the warning cry was immediate: every pokémon darted out of sight. The lively forest turned into a silent wood in an instant. The Butterfree, its job done, quickly scurried back to its nest too.

I could not hide; I have to protect the forest!

I leapt out from my den, growling. The source of danger became apparent immediately: a teenage human boy, accompanied by his fearsome Feraligatr, its serrated teeth ready to tear anything to pieces. Still, I stood my ground.

"Arcanine, I challenge you to a battle! Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

I was hit before I could retaliate. Strong jets of water pulverized my body, draining me of energy. I roared and slashed at the Feraligatr, who slashed back and bit me hard on my back.

I was no match against this enormous water-type: time and again I struck, time and again it knocked me down.

I had expended all my energy and lost. I had failed to protect the forest. I could only watch feebly as the boy took out a pokéball and threw it at me. The instantaneous entrapment of darkness took over, and I knew no more.

_I was the King of the Forest._

_ But I am no more._

---

I looked around sorrowfully.

A fresh plate of water and a dish of raw meat lay in a corner. A huge rug and a fluffy blanket lay in another. A chewed-up dummy doll, charred and burnt with its stuffing ripped out was discarded on the floor.

It was a comfortable life, but a comfortable life was not what I wanted.

Not if the price for it was freedom, just out of my reach outside those metal bars.

_I was the King of the Forest._

_ But I am no more._

_ I shall be the King of the Forest again._

---

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel at that tree once more!"

A ring of charred trees surrounded my trainer and I. I had been forced to destroy this forest I had so zealously guarded, bit by bit. But I was under his control. I had to obey.

But not anymore.

A familiar smell filled the air. Sulphur and burning.

I leapt to my feet, and instead of conjuring a fire ring to engulf the tree, I ran off in the opposite direction. Towards the rocky hill.

It might already be too late.

"Arcanine! What're you doing? Come back!" My trainer ran after me, but I turned around and growled at him. He stepped back involuntarily. Good for him, too. He did not know what was coming.

"Arc—"

He was cut off by a loud rumbling noise. The prelude.

I did not care. I had to protect my forest. I just kept running.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The earth shook so violently several trees crashed down, blocking my path. Then, the hill split open from the top, red-hot metal and molten rock spewing out in torrents, cascading down, ready to burn all, to destroy the whole forest.

It was already too late, but I was not going to let that happen.

I let out all my firepower, cutting off the hill from the rest of the forest with a wall of fire. But that was only temporary. I had to seal off the volcano. And there was only one way to do it.

With one final resounding howl, I bounded towards the hill, towards freedom, towards my last task as the King of the Forest.

_I was the King of the Forest._

_ But I am no more._

_ I shall be the King of the Forest again._

_ And I have fulfilled my wish._


End file.
